A Love Catastrophe
by Blood Stained Kiss
Summary: When Kagome goes to a Halloween concert with her annoying cousin Kikyou, she meets Kikyou's current boyfriend, InuYasha. What happens when Kagome slowly starts to fall for him? Inu/Kag Changed rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Papa Roach, Hinder, or Myspace. Though I really wish I owned InuYasha.**_

_**A/N: Hello! I'm so excited! This is my first InuYasha story to be posted on ff! Yay! Anyway the characters area a little OOC but this is AU so does it matter? Kind of. But yeah. I'm Rambling. This story happens to be true. It happened at one point on my life but I had to re-create some of the situations to fit InuYasha.**_

_**A Love Catastrophe.**_

It was Halloween finally! The concert I had been waiting for, for months was finally here! "You're so lucky Kagome! I wish I could go."

"Don't worry Sango as soon as your song plays I'll call you." I said with a genuine smile. Man, did I want to rub it in but I controlled myself. "I'll talk to you later." I called as I watched her climb into her suburban, and waved to her mom.

As I waited for my ride I imagined what tonight would be like. Standing right in front of the stage with everyone moshing around me, Jacoby's sweat dripping off his body close enough to touch. It gave me the chills. Deep in thought I failed to notice the car stop in front of me. "Kagome!"

"Huh? Oh coming!" Yes tonight was going to be great!

I was quickly losing my patience. We had been here since four and it was already five! The concert started at seven and seeing as it was outside of town it would take a little longer to get there and I still had to get ready. Why did mother chose today to visit her crazy friend. "Are you ready?" She asked after catching my glare that would put the devil himself to shame.

"I've been ready since we got here." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine we'll go. Goodbye Sakura it was nice talking to you again." My mother said as she told her friend goodbye.

"Goodbye, I wish you could have stayed longer." Sakura replied while glancing at me slightly. Don't give me that look. Its not my fault one of the most important concerts of the year is tonight.

"Yes well goodbye." My mother said as she walked outside towards our car. I shortly followed.

'_Free at last!' _I thought as I walked into my closet. _'Now what to wear._' As I looked through my closet nothing seemed to be right for the occasion. I soon decided on my black shirt with multi-colored skulls and a pair of old jeans. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I could hardly wait until tonight. I hummed as I discarded my clothes and stepped in to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later and I stepped out squeaky clean. I threw on my clothes and started brushing my hair. I looked at the clock 5:30 plenty of time to blow-dry my hair. When I finished with my hair I grabbed my spray-on hair color. Seeing as my mother not letting me permanently dye my hair I had every color in the book.

I quickly decided on the blue and sprayed highlights in my jet black hair. I looked in the mirror and being satisfied with my appearance I walked into my room. My cell stared ringing and I picked it up and the caller I.D. read 'Kikyou'.

"Hello?"

"It's party time!" She shrilled into the phone. "We're on our way!" Beep.

We? I thought it was going to be just us. _'She must be talking about my Aunt.'_ I concluded. She was giving us a ride seeing as Kikyou lost her rights to her car and my motorcycle just wasn't right to take to a concert it might get trashed and I wasn't going to risk it. I hurriedly sliped on my solid black Chuck's (A/N: Converse) as I heard a honk outside. "Bye mom!" I yelled as I ran outside.

Standing on the shrine steps was Kikyou and a guy? "Hey Kagome!" She yelled as she crushed me in a breathtaking hug.

"Hey." I managed to breath out. As she stepped back I noticed her ensemble. A black shirt that didn't even reach her belly button and a shirt that reached mid-thigh, with pink highlights in her hair to match the pink blood-splatter on her 'shirt'. I raised an eyebrow she always was a class A whore.

"Oh and this is InuYasha, my boyfriend." Boyfriend? That's amusing.

"Nice to meet you." He politely said as he held his hand out toward me.

"Likewise." I replied as I shook his hand. He too, was sporting blue hair. Also he was wearing a Slipknot t-shirt and baggy pants with chains hanging off them.

"Okay! Now that we know each other lets go!" Kikyou shrilled. I hadn't spent time with my cousin in a while and it seemed she got a little more annoying over time. We hopped into what I'm guess was InuYasha's car. I caught him staring at me through the rear-view mirror as Kikyou chattered away about how some girl at school called her a whore.

I wonder why. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Well here we go." InuYasha said as he backed out of my drive-way.

We had stopped at a red light when InuYasha turned around and handed me a rubber eyeball. "Happy Halloween." He winked. My heart jumped.

"Thanks." I replied as a little blush spread across my cheeks. I turned quickly and looked out the window as I squeezed the rubber eyeball he had given me. What was that? When he winked at me, I never felt that way before. I looked down at the eyeball kind of immature but hey it _was_ Halloween.

"So Kagome." Kikyou started. I didn't see what her reaction was to the little 'gift' I had received, but I guessed she wasn't to pleased by the tone in her voice. "How have you been? We haven't talked in a while. I felt like hitting her. Something inside me screamed to sock her. I, of course controlled it.

"Oh, I've been great, just living life as it comes ya know?" I replied with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Uh huh." She waved me off and started talking to InuYasha. Bitch. If your going to start a conversation with me then don't wave me off!

"Hey Kagome, so what school do you go to?" InuYasha asked ignoring whatever Kikyou was telling him.

"Shikon High, the worst school alive." He chuckled.

"I hate my school too."

Kikyou obviously didn't like that all the attention wasn't directed to her. So she leaned over and kissed InuYasha smack dab on the lips. The car swerved a little before InuYasha gained control of it again. Kikyou smirked. Stupid bitch could have gotten us killed! She started talking as if the whole thing never happened while I seethed in the backseat for the rest of the ride to the arena.

I wasn't about to let what happened on the ride here ruin my whole night! So I brushed it off. I lit up as we walked into the arena where the concert would be performed. The atmosphere got my blood pumping. Music was blaring from the speakers and everyone was walking around in either a costume or their all black attire. Not one prep in sight, exactly how I like it.

"I'll go buy you a drink Kikyou just wait here with Kagome."

"Thanks Babe!" She yelled as he walked away. "Isn't he great?!" She didn't give me a chance to reply when she pulled me to talk to some random guys she probably though were cute. She was still the same old Kikyou, boyfriend or not.

"There's InuYasha! Let's go before he catches us!" I yelled over the roaring music.

"See you guys later, thanks for the numbers, I'll be sure to call." She winked at the two guys and licked her lips thinking it made her sexy. It disgusted me. I had just saved her whore hide back there when I should have let InuYasha catch her! What in seven hells was I thinking?

"Here you go babe." InuYasha said as he handed Kikyou a coke. "Here Kagome, I got you a root beer, I didn't know what you liked. He shrugged as he handed me my drink.

"Little did you know this is my favorite soda!" I beamed.

As he pulled back our hands touched and I felt a shock go through my entire body. "Well now I know." He smirked back. I just nodded dumbly. There was that feeling again, when he touched me.

"Alright people!" A random guy on the stage announced, "Are you ready for Papa Roach?!" Hundreds of screams could be heard around me, but the only person I was focused on was InuYasha. All thoughts quickly faded when Jacoby came on stage.

"Let's do this! In the darkest hour of my darkest day…" He began singing. I would figure everything out later, right now all I needed to worry about is Jacoby and getting to touch him.

The concert ended and I was partly satisfied. Papa Roach and Hinder were great, but the whole time InuYasha and Kikyou were all over each other! Occasionally InuYasha would look at me and then turn away when I looked back. The ride to Kikyou's house took at least an hour. When we got there Kikyou invited both of us in.

"Mom! I'm back!" She shouted as soon as she walked through the door.

My Aunt walked into the living room. "Hello darling, did you have a good time?" She asked.

"Yeah it was great!" She smiled the phoniest smile I've ever seen. My Aunt is great and she deserves a good daughter.

"Kagome!" She exclaimed as she walked over to give me a hug. "I haven't seen you in while. Ah, your as beautiful as ever! You look just like your mother!"

"Thank you Auntie!" I smiled as I gave her a hug.

"Oh your welcome dear! So Kikyou I hope you and InuYasha were well behaved." She said giving Kikyou the dreaded look.

"Of course-"

"They made-out the whole time Auntie!" I cut in before Kikyou could finish.

"My Lord! Kikyou!" She looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She was the only one who didn't know Kikyou was a whore.

"I'm just kidding Auntie! They were very well-behaved." I lied before Auntie's heart broke. I just wanted to see Kikyou's reaction and man was it priceless!

"Oh Kagome! You worried me!" My Aunt exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm sorry Auntie but I couldn't resist! Kikyou's face! Ha ha! It was priceless!" I said between laughs. Soon InuYasha and Auntie joined in my laughter.

"Well I better get back to cooking. Its late and I still haven't finished. I have to cook half the food for tomorrow's party at work!"

I still giggled a little while InuYasha, Kikyou, and I walked up the stairs to her room. She turned around and glared at me.

"It wasn't that funny you know?" She said annoyed when we got inside her room. I stifled a giggle.

"Ok, I'm done." I said finally getting it out of my system. But that wasn't enough for Kikyou.

She poked me on my side and said, "That wasn't very funny why'd you say that?" But before I could answer InuYasha decided he would join in and started tickling me.

"Ahh! Stop! Ha ha! InuYasha!" I screamed between laughs. He didn't stop though until Kikyou decided that that was enough.

"STOP!" She yelled. That froze me and InuYasha. Then she hooked to his arm like a leech. Jealous much? Geez. After that things got a little awkward. It was time for me to go.

"Um well I think I'm going home. Mother is probably worried." _'If she isn't already asleep.'_

"Let me give you a ride." Inuyasha said as he pulled away from Kikyou.

"I'd really appreciate that." I smiled then look over at Kikyou. She was giving me the death glare. If looks could kill.

"Lets go. Bye Kikyou." InuYasha said the gave her a peck on the lips. I walked out of the room and downstairs to say bye to my Aunt. After that I met InuYasha at the front door. We walked out of the house and to his car. I climbed into the passenger side while he got into the driving side. An awkward silence seeped its way into the car.

"So thanks for giving me a ride." I said finally breaking the silence. The car ride was about 30 minutes seeing as Kikyou lived on the other side of town from me.

"No problem." He replied not taking his eyes off the road. To tell you the truth I might have been a little nervous.

"So… How long have you and Kikyou been to together?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"About six months."

"Wow." '_They managed to stay together that long? Hasn't he noticed Kikyou's a lying, cheating whore. Denial. Yup it was total denial.'_

"Yup. So you have a boyfriend?" He asked casually.

"Nah, I'm laying low for a while. My last relationship wasn't all candies and flowers." I replied. My last boyfriend was such a bastard.

"Really? Something bad go down?"

"Yea found out he was a cheater. I walked in on him sucking face with the school slut." I replied bitterly.

"Wow. What did you do?"

"What could I have done? I ran from the scene cried for days then broke up with him. My friends slapped him around a little though."

"The way you come off I thought you would have done the slapping." I strangely took that as a compliment.

"Well, I was stunned to say the least. I seriously thought I was in love with this guy. I was to hurt to do anything."

"I'm sorry." He said then patted my hand and smiled at me sympathetically.

"Dude, I'm way over it!" I said and waved my arms a little to convince him.

"Okay. Well we're here." He said as he pulled into my drive-way.

"Yeah, well thanks for the ride."

"Like I said no problem. Oh do you have _Myspace?_"

"Yeah."

"Well make sure to add me alright? Later!" He said as he drove off.

I walked into my house and everyone was asleep. I walked up stairs to my room and shut the door. I got undressed and stepped into the shower. A while later I got out and slipped on some pj's for bed. I got ready for bed and listened to my _iPod_. As I tried to fall asleep I found myself thinking about InuYasha. _'What the hell is my problem? Why am I thinking of him?_ I asked myself those question and drifted off to sleep.

The next day at school everything went normal. I bragged a little about going to the concert. A lot of people went, actually. I didn't pay much attention to the people around me.

After four long periods the lunch bell finally rang. "So how was the concert?" My friend Ayame asked.

"It was great!" I said waving my arms for exaggeration.

"So did you meet anyone?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No you perv." I replied annoyed. InuYasha's face flashed in my mind.

"Too bad, God knows any guy would be lucky to have that." She said as she pointed to my bottom.

"Oh. Go get a life!" I exclaimed while giggling.

"I have one, a damn crazy one!" She replied. We both laughed and joked for the rest of lunch.

I rejoiced as school finally finished. "Hey Kagome!" A familiar voiced shouted behind me.

"Hey Sango!" I replied with a bright smile.

"So did something happen last night? You seemed a little dazed today." God, she always gets straight to the point.

"Nope, I had an awesome time!" I said with a true smile. Sure I was a little confused about InuYasha but, that doesn't mean I had an awful time. Besides Kikyou being there.

"Okay…" She said not totally convinced. She could always see right through me.

"Well there's my ride. Talk to you later!" I waved goodbye. _'Nobody needs to know about this until I'm sure what that feeling was.'_

When I got home I went straight to the computer to check my _Myspace_. _'Just as I though new friend requests.'_ I clicked the link and sure enough out of the list I had received InuYasha's picture was at the very top. I approved his request and sent him a message. I was disappointed when I saw he wasn't online._ 'God _Myspace_ bores me.'_ I though as I logged off. _'I'll check my messages tomorrow.'_

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Did it totally suck? Anyway in case your wondering yeah I'm still in love with the guy that's in love with my whore of a cousin. Don't worry just because I never got my happy ending doesn't mean Kagome won't get hers. Who knows I still might get mine. Well R/R and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

_**A/N: I'm back! I was so happy to be able to finally post a story! And I'd like to thank all those who reviewed! I swear after every review I jumped around for 2 hours completely annoying everyone who heard me! Yes very excited I was! Ok on with the story.**_

Recap:

When I got home I went straight to the computer to check my _Myspace_. _'Just as I though new friend requests.'_ I clicked the link and sure enough out of the list I had received InuYasha's picture was at the very top. I approved his request and sent him a message. I was disappointed when I saw he wasn't online._ 'God _Myspace_ bores me.'_ I though as I logged off. _'I'll check my messages tomorrow.'_

/. /

The next day I woke up feeling anxious. I couldn't wait to see if InuYasha had messaged back. I couldn't believe it why was I so hung up on reading a guy's message? InuYasha's of all guys! He was Kikyou's boyfriend. Even if I hate her with a passion doesn't mean I could steal her boyfriend. I have some morals! I got up and went straight to my computer.

As I waited for it to load I thought to myself. _'Even if he is Kikyou's I know she doesn't deserve him. She's definitely not the faithful type. Ugh! Why do I care? I don't even like the guy! Yeah he's just a really hot guy who I'm physically attracted to. No way is there any feelings.'_

Deep in thought I failed to notice the new message notice on my home page. The little ding set off by I.M. quickly caught my attention. I clicked the link and scrolled through my new messages. None were from InuYasha. _'See Kagome, it's a sign!' _Sign or not I was a little disappointed. I replied to the people who actually sent me messages and logged off.

/. /

About a day past and I finally got the message I was waiting for. I was still contemplating whether or not I actually had feelings for the guy, but how could I? I only knew him about 3 days. I opened the message and it read:

_Hey Kagome,_

_I had a great time at the concert with you and Kikyou. We should get together again sometime. Maybe I can beat up the ex of yours for you. ;)_

That was very thoughtful. He had remembered our conversation. I had a huge smile on my face for the rest of the day.

/. /

Weeks had past and InuYasha and I got closer. Late night phone conversations, tons of messages and weekly hangouts. I was definitely falling for the guy. None of my friends knew about this until one fateful day at the mall.

My two best friends and I just happened to be strolling along down the mall when I saw InuYasha in my view. I of course being so excited didn't even give it a second thought before I yelled his name and ran up to him to give him a big hug.

My friends were to say bewildered at the least.

"InuYasha! I haven't talked to you in a least a week! What's going on?" I asked with the biggest smile on my face.

"Oh, I'm great." He answered with an equally huge smile.

Cough. Oops I had completely forgot about my two best friends standing about a foot away.

"Um, these are my friends Sango and Ayame."

"Nice to meet you." He shook each of their hands. "Oh, and this is my cousin Bankoutsu and my friend Jakoutsu. Guys, this is Kagome, Kikyou's cousin." Apparently I wasn't the only one who forgot my companions.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook both of their hands. "Speaking of Kikyou, how are things going between you?"

"Actually we broke up." He had a sad look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No, it's alright. I guess we just grew apart." He shrugged.

"Oh well I haven't spoke to her in a while."

"You should. She could really use a friend right now." I could tell he still cared for her.

"Yeah, I will."

"Anyway, are you going to the concert tonight?"

My eyes shot open. The concert! I had completely forgot! "Yeah, I'm going. Will I be seeing you there?"

"Yeah, look out for me."

"Ah hem." Wow my friends looked really annoyed.

"Well I better go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." He gave me a hug. I watched as they walked away.

"Kagome, you never told us about him." Sango eyed me suspiciously.

I didn't feel the need. I mean we're just friends." I nervously replied.

As we walked into the food court I noticed my friend Ayumi. "Hey Ayumi!"

"Hey Kags. I just saw InuYasha."

"Yeah, I saw him too." I looked back at Sango and Ayame. Both had one eyebrow raised. "Well, I got to go. Later Ayumi."

"Yeah, later."

/. /

We had finally gotten to Sango's house and settled in her room. I was messing with the radio. I could feel Sango and Ayame glaring holes in the back of my head. "Fine!" I exclaimed raising my hands above my head. "InuYasha is, well _was_ my cousin Kikyou's boyfriend. I meet him back on Halloween at that concert I went to."

"But that was about five months ago!" Ayame yelled.

"You kept this from us that long!?" Sango looked very angry.

"Yes but only because I didn't know if I liked him or not!" I put my hands in front of myself for protection.

"So you like him?" Ayame asked with a sly smile.

'_Shit! Did I just say I liked him?' _There was no getting out of this they always knew when I was lying. "Kind of."

"My God! You do!" Sango pointed an accused finger at me.

"I'm still not sure! I'm a very confused," I took a glance at their glares, " very afraid girl!"

They both took a deep breath. "Look Kags, we're not angry we just want to know what's going on."

I finally caved and told them the whole story. To how I felt that Halloween night to how I felt that very second.

"Wow Kags, you should have came to us earlier. Maybe you wouldn't be so lost." Sango looked at me sympathetically.

"I was sure that the feelings were just going to evaporate! I wasn't sure if it was just a physical attraction!" I felt like crying. Everything was out and now I knew how _I _really felt. I was totally in love with the guy. "And I knew I wasn't allowed to have feelings for the guy because of Kikyou."

Realization hit me. Kikyou! I needed to ask her about InuYasha and about their whole breakup. I quickly took out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Kags what are you-"

"Shh! Auntie? Is Kikyou home?"

"_Yes but she's in the shower. She just got back from the concert."_

Damn the concert. All this talk and I totally forgot about the damn concert! "Oh, well can you tell her I called? I was wondering if I could sleep over soon."

"_Of course sweetie! How about you come over on Tuesday?"_

'What's today?' I mouthed over at Sango and Ayame.

"Saturday."

"Yes Auntie! Tuesday's perfect! Tell Kikyou I'll be over."

'_Alright honey, you have a goodnight.'_

"You too Auntie. Goodbye." I hung up my cell phone.

"What was that all about?" Ayame asked.

"I'll explain _everything_ on Wednesday." I replied.

Yes, I would go to Kikyou's and she could explain everything! I sighed. Even though they were broken up it's not like I could just go out with him. Ugh, Tuesday needs to hurry! I needed to get everything straight and fast.

The next few days would prove to be long and very horrible!

/. /

_**A/N: Well there was chapter two! Sorry if it was a little short. Well tell me what you think! R/R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, A Night mare before Christmas, or TiVO.**_

_**A/N: Hey there! I'm back! Yay! Thanks to anyone who may have reviewed or read my story! I love you all!**_

**Recap: **Yes, I would go to Kikyou's and she could explain everything! I sighed. Even though they were broken up it's not like I could just go out with him. Ugh, Tuesday needs to hurry! I needed to get everything straight and fast.

**/. /**

After two painfully long days Tuesday finally came. I spent the whole day thinking about how I was going to approach the whole subject. I didn't want to talk to InuYasha until I found out what happened. That would prove to be a very bad move on my part.

/. /

I heard a knock on my door and ran to get it. It was exactly five 'o clock. "Hey Kikyou!" I tried my best to put a true smile on my face.

"Yeah. Let's go." She didn't seem very excited. Neither was I, but if I wanted information I had to be as nice as I possibly could.

"Alright, let me just grab my bag I'll meet you outside."

"Whatever." Man I wanted to punch her face in. _'Breath Kagome breath!' _Damn the whole information crap! If it wasn't for that her face would have been permanently part of my floor. I got my bag and followed her out.

"So you got your car back?" I was surprised Auntie would give it back so fast.

"Yeah, mother felt she shouldn't keep it from me any longer, or whatever."

"That's awesome!" I probably had the phoniest smile plastered on my face. She didn't deserve a car. For God's sake she didn't even deserve a bike.

"Yup."

The car ride was awkward and silent. I didn't ask anything yet. It was way to soon. I needed her to let her guard down for at least thirty seconds. I had to turn on the charm. Tonight I was going to be on my best behavior. Ugh I felt so low. Being nice to Kikyou was like against the law, or least to me it was. _'It's only for one night. Kagome, you can do this!'_

/. /

Being nice to Kikyou was proving to be harder than I originally thought. She made snobby remarks for everything and would stop to insult something about me. I had to keep my anger in check. Damn, I wanted to fuck her face up so bad!

As if I wasn't angry enough as soon as we walk into her room the walls are completely covered in drawings. All InuYasha had drawn and all had either _InuYasha Loves Kikyou _or _I Love You Babe._

InuYasha was a wonderful drawer. But seeing all the mushy love crap written all over each one made the green monster emerge within me. Jealousy isn't the greatest feeling to have.

"So Kagome, what do you want to do?" She actually sounded pleasant. Yes! The whole nice thing was working.

"I don't know. Wanna surf the channels and see if any good movies are showing?"

"Sounds good. I'll go make some popcorn. Start looking."

"Okie dokie."

Wow. This was kind of weird. We were actually being nice to each other. _'She's falling right into my evil scheme! Muahahaha! Hey _A Nightmare Before Christmas _sweet!' _"Hey Kikyou! How does _A Nightmare Before Christmas _sound?"

"Sounds like a party! Pause it, the popcorn is almost done!" She yelled from downstairs.

"Alright!" Ah _TiVo _rocks! I wish life was just like _TiVo!_

"Okay, I'm back. Here's the popcorn. Press play." She sat down next to me and started munching on popcorn. "It's kind of weird. Why would this movie come on during this time of year?"

"Who knows? I'm not complaining. This is the best movie ever!" It _was_ weird but I did love the movie.

/. /

After the movie finished we were in complete silence. Now was my chance.

"So Kikyou how are you and InuYasha?" I tried my best to make it sound casual, like I was just commenting on the weather. Inside my feelings were raging.

"Well, we broke up," My heart jumped, "But Saturday at the concert we got back together." My heart sank to the floor just as fast as when it jumped.

I took in a deep breath. "Really? What was that all about?" I was dieing to go inside her bathroom and cry for hours. I couldn't look like it was bothering me.

"We have our differences and we let them get to us, so we broke up." She looked bored.

"Oh, so why'd you end up getting back together?" I needed this information.

She looked a little irritated, like she didn't want to talk about it. "We were hanging out at the concert and some guy came up and flirted with me a little. InuYasha blew a gasket and caused a little scence."

I fought the urge to giggle. InuYasha was the jealous type. "What else happened?"

"I pulled him away to talk. I asked him why he was overreacting cause we weren't even going out."

"Hmm hmm."

"Then he said that he couldn't take seeing me with other guys."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so we agreed to get back together." She shrugged.

"Well, isn't that interesting."

"Yup." She got up and asked me if I wanted some water or something and left the room.

I got out my cell and started texting Sango.

'_Sango! I'm miserable!'_

'_What happened?'_

'_Too long to text.'_

'_Tell me about it tomorrow?'_

'_For Sure.'_

"Here you go." I looked up and saw Kikyou holding up a coke towards me.

I slightly smiled. "Thanks."

All of a sudden her phone started ringing. She ran to get it. "Hello? Oh hey! Nothing just here with Kagome." My head shot up hearing my name. Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, InuYasha says hi."

Great she was talking to him. "Oh, uh tell him I said hey."

"Sure. Kagome says hey." Kikyou looked at me suspiciously. She didn't know me and InuYasha talked to each other. I wanted to keep that from her.

As they started to get into conversation. I walked over to her computer and started to surf the internet. I would occasionally hear giggles and the ever so popular _Oh InuYasha!_ I was very jealous at this point. I plugged in her earphone to her computer to zone out there conversation.

A couple of hours past and Kikyou finally hung up. "Hey Kags?" Kags huh? She's never called me that before.

"What?" I spun in her twirly chair.

"I didn't know you and InuYasha talked."

Shit. "Oh, not really. Just the occasional hello every now and then."

"Oh. Okay. So can I check my email real quick?"

I got up from the chair. "It's your computer."

"Thanks."

I walked over and collapsed on her bed. I just looked up at the ceiling thinking. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

/. /

I woke up around twelve. I looked to my side and noticed a sleeping Kikyou. I got my cell and dialed my mom's number.

"Mom can you come get me?"

"_Have Kikyou bring you."_

"She's asleep. Just come for me will you?"

"_Fine. I'm on my way."_

I made my way out of the bed and crept out of her room cautious not to wake her. I sat and waited in the living room. I was beyond tired and very depressed. I had gotten my information, but it wasn't what I had expected it would be.

My phone rang and I walked outside to find my mom's car. I climbed in quietly.

"What's with you?"

"I'm just tired." I answered frustrated. As soon as I finished that sentence my phone rang. Speaking of the devil. "Hey, InuYasha."

"_Hey are you still at Kikyou's?"_

I rolled my eyes. "No, I just left."

"_Oh are you alright?"_

"I'm fine."

"_You sure?"_

"Positive."

"_Promise?"_

"I promise."

"_Good because you know how I am about my promises."_

I could hear the seriousness in his voice. "Yeah."

"_Okay. Well I'm going to call Kikyou. Talk to you later?"_

"Yup, bye."

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and sighed. I hated lying to him.

"What was that all about?" Why was my mom choosing this moment to pry?

"Nothing." Like I was going to tell her my personal life.

"Sure."

I was silent the whole way home and when I got to my room I passed out on my bed.

/. /

_**There you go. Hope you enjoyed! Please R/R! I'm not getting as much feedback as I hoped. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own beloved InuYasha. Now I shall go cry in the corner.**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. A lot of crap has been happening lately. Including my laptop not comnnecting to the internet. It's been really hard writing this story, it brings back a lot of unwanted memories. I almost cried writing this chapter. Anyhow, I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed. Cookies for all!**_

_**/ . /**_

The next day I woke up mentally and physically exhausted. I wanted to skip school that day but since I skipped yesterday, it was out of the question. I got ready for school and headed toward my motorcycle.

I had woken up early and it was seven forty five. School started at eight thirty.

I walked to the entrance and noticed Sango standing near the closest staircase.

"Hey Kags!" She waved me over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Sango." I said a little less enthusiastically.

She noticed the solem expression on my face. "So what happened with, Kikyou?"

I gave her a look that obviously said I didn't want to talk about it now.

"Alright, you can tell me later." And I did.

_**/. /**_

_Three months later…_

I was devastated. InuYasha and Kikyou were closer then ever and I kept my distance. The more I was around InuYasha the more I fell in love with him. I ignored his phone calls and didn't reply when he sent me I.M. messages. It only hurt to talk to him.

Not only was this happening but a lot of things weren't going well. Everyone noticed changes in me, even my mother who hardly bothered to ask if I needed a crumb of bread. I was getting depressed and the only way I had to deal with it was with cutting. I had been cutting for at least three years but the InuYasha situation made it worse.

/. /

I was lying on my bed listening to music when my cell phone went off. It was my older sister Rin. "Hello?"

"_Kagome? We need to talk." _She sounded serious. My sister was in college but she kept tabs on me all the time. She was a little over protective.

"Okay what about?"

"_Not over the phone. I'm coming to visit tomorrow. I know what you've been doing to yourself, Kagome. Sango and Ayame told me all about it." _

My eyes were wide with panic. I froze. "W-What are you talking about Rin?"

"_I told you not over the phone. I'll be over about five thirty in the afternoon. You're in for it. Bye." _I heard the click of the phone.

'_Shit what am I going to do?!'_ I looked down at my arm. There were scars from my wrist down, and a few new cuts.

/. /

The next day I was not panicking surprisingly. I actually added new cuts but this time to my legs. I just brushed it off. Well until five thirty came around.

Rin was at the front door at exactly that time. She didn't even bother greeting my mom. Instead she rushed past her straight into my room. "Kagome!" I could see the anger in her eyes.

I was listening to my iPod and Iron Maiden was blaring from the ear buds. She came over to me and ripped them out. "Gods Rin! Who the hell are you my mother?!"

"Give me your arm Kagome!" She yelled and held out her hand.

I rolled my eyes and gave her the right arm. I didn't have any cuts on that one. She looked over it and seemed to calm down a little. "Now the other one."

"Why?! What the fuck are you trying to prove?" Now I was panicking. I she told mom I would be grounded for life. Then I would have a sob fest around that I knew was fake.

"What are you trying to hide!?"

"Nothing!"

"Then give me your arm!" I gave her my left arm. "Oh my Gods." She ran her fingers down the cuts and scars and I snatched my arm back. "Why?! Kagome, look at me?!"

I turned my head towards her. "Get out, Rin."

"No! Not until you tell me why you've been doing this to yourself!"

"It's none of your damn business! I'll live my life the way I want to live it!" I stood up to look her in the face.

"You won't be doing that as long as I'm your sister! Why the fuck did you do it?!"

"Get out." I said as I gritted my teeth trying to stay as calm as possible. I started to put my ear phones back on and sat down.

Rin wasn't having it. "NO! Tell me, Kagome! Is it because of dad!?"

My head shot up. How dare she?! "NO! Don't bring him into this!"

She sat down next to me. "It was only three years ago Kagome. We're all still in morning."

"Shut up!" I stood up from my bed. "It's not because of that!" I knew I was half lying to myself.

"Then why?" She was starting to get tears in her eyes.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do! There's has to be a reason."

"Just Leave me alone, Rin." I sighed. "I really don't wan to talk about this."

"Look, I don't want you doing this. How do you think mom would feel if she walked in on you passed out because you cut to deep! Or Souta! Think about him!" She started sobbing.

"I _said _I don't want to talk about it! Please leave me alone!" I went to the door and opened it.

"Fine, but promise me you won't do it again." You looked at me with hope-filled eyes and I cracked.

"Okay." I knew that I might be lying. She walked up to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you, and from now on I'm going to be on you like peanut butter and jelly on bread! So expect me to be there all the time."

"Alright alright. Now get out will ya?" I had a playful hint in my voice.

"Okay, but I'm going to be back in about an hour. There are still some things I need to tell you. One of them concerning Kikyou."

"Kikyou?"

"Yeah, your not allowed to speak with her anymore."

"Huh?" What did Kikyou have to do with any of this?

"You'll find out. I'm going to go catch up with Mom and Souta."

"Uh, Okay?" She hugged me again and walked out. I was beyond confused. Why wasn't I allowed to speak to Kikyou. Why the hell would I want to?! I shrugged and put my ear phones back on. I guess I would find out in an hour.

/. /

_**A/N: Oooo! Cliffy! Sorry the chapter is short. I will make up for it and update **_**very**_** soon. Thank you for reading. Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Lay off!**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter five!**_

_**/. /**_

While I waited for Rin I couldn't have but remember our conversation. _'Is it because of Dad?!' _I bit my lip to keep the tears at bay. How could she mention him. He had died three years ago and was the furthest thing from my mind.

/. /

_Flashback_

_A thirteen year old Kagome had been summoned to the principal's office. _'What the fuck did I do this time?' _Going to the office was a daily thing for her. As she entered she waved to all the clerks and office helpers._

"_Hey Kags! What did you do this time." Her friend worked as an office assistant._

"_I have no clue." She replied as she walked past him. As she entered the Principal's office she noticed her mother. "Great. You're here. What did I do now?" She directed the question to the principal._

"_Kagome." She turned to look at her mother and had noticed the tears. It gave her an unsteady feeling. "You haven't done anything."_

"_Then why am I here?" She questioned. "Better yet why are you here?"_

"_I'll leave you two alone." Principal Kaede said as she walked out of he room. Now that confused her._

"_Mother what's going on?!"_

"_It's you father-" She hesitated a little. Kagome hated the feeling developing in the pit of her stomach._

"_What about my father!?" She asked panicking._

"_He's gone, Kagome. He was in a car accident today."_

"_You're a liar! Dad would never leave me!" She yelled tears streaming down her face._

"_Kagome, please!" Her mother reached out to hug her._

"_No! Stay away from me!" She ran out of the office and towards the exit. _'No! No! No!'_ She ran until she came to a park. It was deserted. She climbed up the jungle gym and hid in the tube. She stayed there and cried until her older sister found her and took her home._

_End of Flashback_

_/ . /_

I angrily wiped the tears going down my face. I hated my father to this day for leaving me here all alone. I couldn't take it. I walked into my bathroom and locked the door. I looked through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for. I got the razor and cut. The next thing I knew I was slipping into darkness.

/. /

I woke up in a hospital room. I looked around me and noticed I was alone. _'Figures.'_ I scratched at the I.V. _'Ugh, I hate hospitals. How the hell did I get here?' _Then I felt a pain on my wrist. _'Oh yeah. Guess Rin was right.' _I let out a humorless chuckle.

I heard the door open and saw my mother standing in the doorway. I unconsciously glared at her. It was a force of habit.

"So you're awake." She said. I refrained some spitting out sarcastic remarks, instead I decided to remain silent. "A bunch of your friends are here waiting to see you."

"Bring them in, mother. We can have a party!" I spat. My mother just shook her head and sighed. She walked out of the room and moments later Sango and Ayame walked in.

"My Gods, Kagome!" Sango wailed as she hugged me. "Don't ever scare us like that again!" Her and Ayame continued to hug me for about five minutes.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't relize how deep I cut until it was a little too late." I let out another humorless chuckle.

Ayame glared at me. "You shouldn't have been cutting in the first place! Look at you!"

"Save me the lecture." I sighed and shut my eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango voice was a little above a whisper. I opened on eye to look at her. She was crying. "We were so worried, we thought you were-" She chocked on a sob.

"Now stop that you guys. I'm fine, okay?" I grabbed their hands.

"For now, but how do we know next time you won't be?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know." I let go of their hands. "Who else is here?"

Sango wiped her tears and answered. "Most of your family. Well only the ones Rin would allow. She made such a fuss about Kikyou."

I sighed. "Can you guys call Rin? I'm sure she's worried."

"Yeah." They both gave me a hug and left.

'_Man am I going to hear it from Rin, and this all happened after I promised her I would stop. She's never going to trust me again.' _The door opened and Rin walked in. I could tell she had been crying for a while. "Hey Rin." I gave her a small smile. She started to sob and ran to hug me.

"You idiot!" She yelled between sobs. "You promised me!"

I patted her head soothingly. "I know, Rin. I'm sorry." I let her cry for a little while until she was calm enough to talk.

"Ugh, sorry. I know you hate when people cry in front of you."

"Eh, it's okay you're a special case." I chuckled.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Well there are other people here to see you, so we can talk about the situation later."

"Alright. Who's next?" I asked.

"You'll see. I'll come in here later after everyone is done." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Later." I waved half-heartedly.

A couple of minutes after she walked out I heard the door open once more. "Hey Kags." I know that voice.

"I-InuYasha?"

/. /

_**A/N: Muahahaha! I'm evil I know. Hehe and you still don't know about Kikyou! The more reviews the faster I update!**_

_**Loves!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Insert witty Disclaimer-**_

_**Reminder!: The rating is because the language. I'll try to ease up though…**_

_**/. /**_

"I-Inuyasha?" I couldn't believe it. What was he doing here?

"In the flesh." He was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a hint with a coldness in my voice.

"Ouch. That's how you say hello after three months of ignoring me?" He set the flowers and teddy bear on the night stand next to the hospital bed and sat in the chair beside me.

"I wasn't ignoring you."

He snorted. "Yeah sure. You never reply to my messages, you never return my calls, did I do something wrong?"

'_Yeah, you made me fall in love with you.' _"Of course not. I've been busy, is all." I turned away from his blazing stare.

"Kagome, that's untrue and we both know it. You've been avoiding me, and I have no clue why."

I stayed quiet. After a moment of silence I turned to look at him again. His amber eyes were boring into mine as if he was searching my soul for his answer. I tried but I couldn't look away. He had an unexplainable power over me and I couldn't break free.

He finally looked away. "Kagome, I want you to talk to me. To trust me. Why would you do this to yourself?"

Tears were threatening to fall as I searched my head for a reasonable answer, "I don't know."

"Dammit Kagome, yes you do! Tell me, what's the problem?! What has you so depressed to would go and pull something like this?!" He turned to me and the look in his eyes was unreadable.

"Why do you care?!" The tears were falling freely now and my voice cracked.

"Because I care about you! You never gave me a chance to tell you that!" He pulled me into a hug. "I care about you, Kagome. I really do." His voice was above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha! I just-" I chocked on a sob. We sat there for a while. He let me cry on his shoulder while he whispered soothing words in my ear.

/. /

"So Kags, the doc said you'd be here for about a another two days. Need anything?" Rin asked me.

I mentally sighed. "Ugh, awesome. All I really need is my journal, the one I right all my stories in and my guitar."

"Gods Kagome, are you still permanently attached to your guitar."

"That's the only thing that I feel helps?" I asked more than stated.

"Okay, whatever. I'll be back in about 30 minutes." She started walking towards the door before my voice stopped her.

"You never did tell me what happened with Kikyou, you know."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't." Then she walked out. _'It's for the best. I can't tell her after this.'_

"_Suspicious." _I muttered under my breath. Whatever, I'd find out sooner or later. I just blew it off 'til then.

/. /

It all seemed to get better as soon as I picked up my guitar. All thoughts faded into nothing and it was just me and my music.

This time I wasn't so lucky. My mind wasn't focused and my thought's kept drifting to a certain silver- haired hanyou.

I kept recreating the scene from earlier. I had literally poured my heart out to him, well except telling him that I had actually fallen for him.

And after that when Rin walked out without telling me what happened with Kikyou what was so horrific I wasn't allowed to speak with her anymore? Again, why would I want to? Anyway, that wasn't the point. The point was Rin was hiding something big and I was anxious to know. I couldn't just forget about it like I thought before. It was nagging at me.

I thought about confronting her but backed out. If it was so bad that Rin wouldn't tell me, did I really want to know? No, I don't think I did. At least not at that moment.

/. /

-InuYasha-

I sighed melodramatically when I finally got to my house. Kagome's words were running through my head and I could still feel her tears falling down her cheeks and onto my arms. She was so upset and I was so hung over Kikyou I didn't pay enough attention to notice.

She had really become one of my best friends, and lately I've been thinking of her in a different light. I know that its stupid to feel that way about her, she probably doesn't even think I'm attractive. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm with Kikyou she is the love of my life, but why does it feel so wrong now?

**/. /**

_**Alright, I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this. And I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Hopefully you read the little message on my page. Oh and the little scene between Kagome and Inuyasha will be written in the future. I will probably post it as a flashback in a future chapter.**_

_**I know it's a little late but Merry Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: No Yasha for me. -shrugs-_

_-_

Two days later and I was finally released from the hospital. Inuyasha had visited me both days and kept me company. It hadn't helped me fall out of love with him. He waited on me hand and foot and I caught him staring at me a couple of times with a far away look in his eyes. Its not like I didn't enjoy him being there, it was just kind of awkward, like he was trying to prove something.

-

"Well there you go, Kags!"

"Thanks for helping me with my stuff, Inuyasha. I appreciate it." I set my guitar on its stand and leaped on my bed.

"Easy there, and your welcome." He sat beside me and handed me my notebook. "I've got to hand it to you. You're a great writer. Thanks for letting me read that story, it was amazing."

I blushed a little. "Thanks, I'm kind of surprised I let you. Usually I throw a big fit about someone reading just a chapter of my work."

"Wow, I feel special."

"Well, you should! So, let's get out of here. I've been imprisoned in that hospital room forever, I need real food!"

"It was only two days." He gave me an amused look.

"It felt like a century! Let's go get a burger. Ooh or maybe some nachos! Score, or both!" I jumped up and did a happy dance.

"I've never seen a girl so excited about eating. Alright let's head over to the mall."

"Yay! Shotgun!" I stopped in my tracks realizing how stupid that sounded seeing as there was only two of us and Inuyasha was driving.

I turned and look at Inuyasha then we laughed simultaneously.

"Do you know how ditzy that sounded?" Inuyasha asked between gulps of breath.

"Yeah, sorry. That was a total spaz moment." I laughed and started heading downstairs.

"S'ok, I missed your brainless comments. I never have this much fun with Kikyou."

I tried to hide my total bliss at his words. I was also kind of disappointed he mentioned Kikyou. He always thinks about her, not matter who he's with.

-

We arrived at the mall after a 20 minute ride of rocking out to every song you can possibly listen to in that amount of time. We have the same taste in music. It's amazing.

"Yay food, I'm starving!" I said then took out five dollars from my pocket.

"Now, none of that." Inuyasha ordered me nachos and a burger just like I wanted. "I'm the gentleman, I should buy your food." He said as we walked to an available booth next to the ice skating rink.

"Newsflash, Yasha. It's the twenty-first century." Little did he know I was a master at pick pocketing and I snuck my five dollars into his one of his many pockets while he was ordering. I love guys with trip pants.

"Yeah, but I'll still feel better if you let me pay."

"Alright, but you owe me." I laughed evilly in my head. _'You actually owe me nothing! Mwahehehe.'_

"Deal."

Then I pounced on my burger like a hungry lion pounces on an unsuspecting gazelle. Wow that sounded weird.

-

So after we ate Inuyasha and I walked through the mall and just chatted. I was in heaven.

"You know, Yash. You've spent so much time with me. Isn't Kikyou a little of the, I don't know, jealous type?" I asked. I hated bringing her up, but I was really curious.

"Yeah, she is. I haven't really talked to her about it though."

"Oh."

I turned to look at him and he was looking at me with that far away expression again.

"What?"

"Kagome, how do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" at that moment his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Oh, hey Kikyou."

Ugh! She had to ruin everything! I think he was just about to confess his feelings for me or something of that nature. Oh wait he's still talking to her. Eavesdropping time! Did I mention I have the ears of a bat? Well not literally, I just can hear really, really well.

"_Inu! We haven't hung out in such a long time! I miss you, baby!" _Ugh what kind of idiotic name is Inu? Makes him sound like a dog. Well he is, but its still stupid! Yasha or Yash sounds way better. He said so himself. I probably have a real smug smile on my face. '_Kagome focus!' _Oh. Yeah. Right!

"I'm sorry Kikyou. I haven't really had time…" I see him take a sideway glance at me from the corner of my eye. "I've been caught up in…important things." My heart swells. I'm important!

"_What's more important than your girlfriend?" _She asks in a annoyed tone. Well that makes two of us, slut.

Inuyasha's eyes harden a little. "A lot of things, Kikyou." Woah, did he just say that?

"_Like what?!" _She's very angry. Someone forgot their happy pills. Teehee.

"I really don't need this Kikyou. I'm already confused enough."

'_About what?' _That's what I was thinking.

"We can talk about this later. I have to go."

'_Damnit, Inuyasha! You're with Kagome aren't you?!' _I tensed at hearing my name. Have they spoken about me before?

Inuyasha noticed me tense and stopped in the middle of the mall to turn and look at me. "Yes, Kikyou. I am." He was staring at me with a blank expression. Then he closed the phone, ending their conversation.

I was looking at him with no doubt was a confused look on my face. "What was that all about?"

"I wouldn't worry about it for now, Kags." He smiled at me half-heartedly.

Now I was really confused. What the hell is going on?

* * *

_Well, there you go! It's a little short I'll admit, but it's a real suspenseful chapter, ne? Anyway, I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who added me to their favorites list, story alert, reviewed, and etc. I really appreciate you guys! _

_Please Review! I need to know what you guys think. 'Til next time!_

_Loves!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_-_

"I don't understand! Why is everybody so shady when the topic of Kikyou comes up?!" I was ranting for hours now as I paced back and forth in my room with Ayame and Sango sitting on my bed.

"We're just as clueless as you Kags." Sango said. I'm sure both of them were very annoyed by me. I honestly didn't care. I bet Sango would freak out if the guy she was head over heals in love with was so mysterious! As if irony wasn't constant enough in my life my cell phone rang. It was my cousin Miroku.

I was happy to see his name on my caller I.D. It had been months since I'd last talked to him, seeing as his family moving to Hong Kong in all. Miroku was like my twin brother. I was devastated when he left. I wasn't the only one, either.

"Roku!" I practically yelled as I answered the phone.

"_Hey Kaggy I've missed you!"_

"Oh Miroku, I've missed you too! So much!" Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Sango stand and whisper something in Ayame's ear, then she quietly exited the room.

"_Well, I'm in town this week. I was wondering if I could stay with you? I really hate the hotels."_

"My gods Miroku! Of course you can. When will you be over?" I glanced at Ayame and she was making that cut throat hand movement.

"_Well, I'm walking up the shrine steps as we speak."_

"Oh my God! Miroku wait! ..Uh, I mean let me go meet you out there." Then I hung up the phone. "Ayame quick! Get Sango out through the back! Miroku is out front, hurry!"

"Fuck!" She sprang up and ran out the room. I quickly followed.

-

"Hey Miroku!" I gave him a hug. You know those kind of hugs where you just run and almost jump on them? Yeah, those.

"Hey Kagome, what's new?" He started heading into the house. Oh fuck, umm think Kagome!

"No! I mean why don't we go out to eat or something? There's nothing to do at the house. It's on me!" I started pulling him back down the steps.

"I'm really tired Kagome. I was flying all day." Damn it all.

"Nonsense! I'll even drive!" I pushed him into the passenger side and climbed in the driver's seat ready to take off.

"Sango's here, isn't she?" He barely whispered. Fuck, how'd he know?

My hand froze right when I was about to turn the key to start the car. "N-no! I just wanted to get out of the house. You know how things are."

He sighed. "She's here."

I stopped trying to lie. "Yes, but by now her and Ayame are on their way to her house."

"Well, let's go inside then." He got out of the car and started heading back up the steps, looking all emoish.

I sighed and followed. That wasn't how I wanted Miroku to feel on his visits here. Him and Sango had been dating when he left without telling her. She was so angry she refused to speak to him.

I thought that they should just get over it. Sure long distance relationships were tough but if they loved each other as much as they had claimed I'm sure it would have worked out fine. Now they both just mope around when anyone mentions the other's name. It's ridiculous!

When we got to my room Miroku dropped his bags and collapsed on my bed. I went to lie down next to him. "You know Roku I'm not going to let you mope while you're here. You're my cousin, almost brother and I missed you! So, we're going to have fun just like the good old days!"

"You mean like when we were seven? Sneaking out of the backyard with about a week's savings and going to the ice cream parlor?"

"Exactly like when we were seven!" I sat up and went to my dresser and pulled out a twenty. "Except we're richer now and can hit the movies instead!"

"Well then let's go!"

-

"See wasn't that a great movie?" I turned to Miroku from as we exited the doors from the movie theaters into the mall and clapped.

"Yeah it was great." He chuckled. I was glad to help out Miroku. It was keeping my mind off of things.

"We should stop at the food court, Kags. I'm starving." He looked down at his growling stomach and rubbed it.

The look I was giving portrayed that I couldn't believe his words. Hah. I'm smartical. "Are you kidding me?! You just ate like two pickles and a tub of popcorn!"

"Your point?"

"Men."

-

When we got to the food court Miroku set off on his journey to find the perfect lunch, as he called it and I waited at a table smack dab in the middle of everything.

About five minutes later Miroku came back with a foot long corndog, a frito burger, and two large orders of fries.

"You sure that's enough Roku?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

He thought about it for a while looking down at his tray. "I'm not sure…"

I couldn't help but giggle a little. I missed my Twinkie and his over eating. "Fattie." My eyes roamed the food court as I sipped my favorite soda through a bendy straw. My eyes swept over a faraway figure and I did a double take. "Fuck!"

"What?!" Miroku said with a mouth full of fries. He followed my stare and his eyes landed on Inuyasha. "Hey look! Its Yash! I haven't seen him in ages! Hey Ya-" I practically jumped over the table and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! He can't see me! Hurry the eff up and finish your dang food!" My voice held a hint of panic.

"And why not?" He gave me that look.

"I'll explain everything later. Just hurry up please, Miroku!" I would have got on my knees and begged if I needed to.

"Okay." He practically stuffed his corndog down his throat. "I'm done. Let's go, but you know we have to pass him to get out of here right?"

"Crap! Well we'll be real sneaky like. Now come on!" I grabbed Miroku's hand and rushed through the crowd hearing cries of surprise and annoyance as I rammed into random people. _'Oh that's really sneaky, Kagome.'_

"Miroku? Is that you?!" Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Ignore him, Roku." I whispered a little loudly.

"Too late." I heard Miroku mutter. I turned to look at Miroku and saw Inuyasha only feet away. Kami-sama please help me…

"Hey man I haven't seen you in- Kagome?" He stopped mid sentence.

"Well -cough- I really haven't been in Kagome…" Hentai.

"No! I mean, you two know each other?" I notice him take a quick glance at our intertwined hands as I tried to look anywhere else but his face. Not going to well.

"Yes. Kagome and I have known each other since we were in diapers." I looked up at Miroku and noticed his worried expression before he turned away from me to look at Inuyasha.

"So, you two are together?" I held back a laugh.

"Oh. No! Kagome and I are cousins. We're so close we think of each other as twins."

"Oh!" I hated the way his voice seemed to brighten up at that fact. I would hate to have seen his facial expression.

"Well, we have to go Inuyasha. Miroku will be in town all week. You two can catch up later." I was still looking at everything but him.

"Kay…" By the time I heard his response I had already started walking off, dragging Miroku behind me.

"Later Man! I'll see you soon!" I heard him yell over his shoulder. "Now, what was that all about?" The question of course directed towards me.

"Like I said I'll explain everything later. I need to catch my breath."

* * *

_**Wow I've been gone for a while haven't I? Heh. I'm not going to make up excuses so whatevs! Uhm well it's summer and I'm going to have plenty of time to write sooo yeah! I know this isn't much of a chapter but I'm stretching the story out a little and throwing some Mir/San in! And I'm withholding some of the Inu/Kag drama for awhile to keep you on your toes!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Well… you know._

_A/N: Okay, I'm speaking the truth here when I say that I have completely given up hope on this story. I just hate looking at it and hate being reminded of my past. But I will not stop writing this until it is over and I am completely satisfied with the ending! I would never abandon my loyal readers (whether some review or not). I'm going to put as much into this story as I possibly can. Also, you might notice a huge changed in my writing then from when I began this story. I guess that's to be expected because the way I write shifts and fits my current mood. It's hard to explain._

_Now that that's done and over with…_

* * *

That night Miroku and I were watching a scary movie marathon and pigging out on rocky road ice cream.

"Kags?"

"Yeah?" I had a mouthful of marshmellowy goodness and my reply sounded more like 'ah?'

"How do you know Inuyasha?"

I mentally sighed and set down my tub of rocky road. "It's a long story Roku."

"We've got time. The sugar will kick in, in about an hour and we'll never sleep."

"Fine. I met him through Kikyou-" I started but was interrupted when Miroku gagged. "Yeah I know. Anyway, we went to a concert together and she brought Inuyasha. They were dating at the time."

"No way!" He chocked on some ice cream.

"What?" I looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"Yash and Kikyou?" He said it as if it were the last thing on Earth he would have expected hearing.

"Yup."

"That's sick, really. You know, I almost introduced you two." He said concentrating on getting more ice cream on the spoon then what would normally fit.

"Huh?"

"You and Yash. Remember that time I invited you to hang with me and some friends?" How elaborate.

"Be more specific. I've hung around you and your friends a dozen times." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, you were grounded and couldn't come. I was going to try to hook you and Inuyasha up. You know you two would be perfect together." He said it like if he was commenting on the weather. It made me slightly uncomfortable and a little irritated.

"Shut up. I know. There's more to the story."

The next hour I told Miroku all that had happened while I knew Inuyasha. Only pausing to stuff my face with more ice cream and to let Miroku have his little side comments.

"That's ridiculous. I should kick his ass." He stabbed the poor ice cream with his spoon and jerkily brought it to his mouth.

"What? Why?" I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"For putting you through all this hell." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not his fault. He doesn't know I'm into him. If you're going to blame anyone, blame Kikyou." I mentally cursed just uttering that wretched name.

"I can't believe it, we are so going to fix this."

"No we aren't. If you love me you'll keep your mouth shut about this whole ordeal. I just want to forget about him." The last thing I needed were Miroku's 'wise' words to 'fix' things. And at that point I really just wanted to move on.

He eyed me skeptically before agreeing. "Fine." He said with a slight pout.

"No need to pout. Now, promise me."

"I'm not pouting and," He hesitated then gave up and sighed. "I promise."

/

The next morning I woke up before Miroku with what felt like a hangover. Hah, who would have thought? A hangover from sugar. I quietly made my way downstairs avoiding Souta hoping he may have gone over to Sango's to play with Kohaku.

The house was relatively quiet. My mother was out doing errands and would be gone for the day and there was no sign of Souta. I headed to some cabinets and grabbed some aspirin. I filled a glass with water and headed back upstairs.

"Kags?" Miroku rasped.

"No shit, who else would it be?"

"Har har. My head hurts." He sat up and rubbed his forehead with a slight pout on his face. I tossed him the bottle of aspirin and set the glass of water on my dresser. "Thanks."

"No problem." I hopped on the bed and laid back down. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I heard there was a carnival in town."

"Hm, why not?" I looked over at the clock. Five p.m. "We can head over there at seven?"

"Yeah."

/

We got to the carnival and immediately headed towards the ticket booth. I was giddy with excitement and was bouncing around while holding onto Miroku's arm.

"Jeez Kags, you act like you've never been to a carnival before." I could tell he rolled his eyes by the way he sounded.

"Shut up, you know how much I like the carnival." My voice didn't sound as menacing as I intended it to. I was too damn excited. I was sure I was wearing the hugest grin on my face. I turned around to scope out some fun rides when my mood took a turn for the worse.

Inuyasha.

And he was walking in our direction.

"Fuck me!" I stomped my foot and mentally cursed Inuyasha for ruining my fucking night.

"What's wrong" Miroku asked with a hint of concern laced in his voice. I didn't have time to answer before Inuyasha spotted Miroku.

"Miroku! Hey man how's it going?"

"Hey Yash! Pretty good. What brings you here?" They did their stupid guy handshake shit and completely ignored me. Thank god.

"Boredom, you?" He asked Miroku. I mumbled a few vulgar words because I knew what Miroku's answer would be.

"I'm here with Kagome." He nodded his head towards me and I sent him a glare. Miroku and I could talk to each other without actually talking. It's hard to explain but right now I was telling him something along the lines of 'Damn you to hell!'.

Inuyasha's face lit up. He hadn't seen me before because I was conveniently hiding behind my stupid head of a cousin. "Hey Kags!"

I grimaced and said a quiet 'Hi'.

I didn't seem to bother him that I was being intentionally distant as he continued to ask how I was. I replied with a curt 'fine' and I made sure that I didn't ask how he was. So what if I was being a total bitch. I didn't want him more inside my head then he already was.

Then Miroku did the most impeccable thing I'd ever known him to do. "Hey Yash, you should hang with us." I nearly jumped up and strangled him.

"Alright!" _Yash_ said a little more enthusiastically then I would have liked.

I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for the upcoming night.

* * *

_Cliffie? Hah. I'm evil I know. The next chapter will consist of the events at the carnival. Expect a little plot twist._

_Oh and sorry for the shortness. I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. -shrugs- I'll make up for it._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do have a collection of drawings that I drew of him! ^-^_

_A/N: I was kind of lost with this chapter. I didn't know what to do with it._

_/_

I was being a brat, to put it lightly. I huffed and dragged my feet to every ride and would bluntly ignore any conversation Inuyasha _or _Miroku would try to start with me.

Miroku would cast me annoyed glances every five minutes and I would return them with angry glares. _This is your fault!_

He sighed. _Don't be so difficult._

Then the worst thing imaginable happened. The cherry on top of the fucking sundae. "Hey it's the ladies man!" Some of Miroku's old pals decided to pull him away and leave Inuyasha and I alone.

I mentally cursed any higher power that might despise me. I tensed. Inuyasha sent me a timid glance and I felt guilt flood through me. I sighed if I was going to apologize a better do it now. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry." I blushed and looked away. Damnit all.

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes. Please don't make me repeat myself.

"I said I'm sorry…" My eyes were fixed on the huge hotdog behind him. I almost laughed.

"For what?" He asked incredulously.

I sighed. "For the way I've been acting tonight. I probably made you feel like shit." I was taking a major blow to my pride.

"Hey don't apologize, I deserve it."

"And why do you say that?" I was damn confused.

"I'm not a good fucking friend like I should be." He looked ashamed or some other emotion I couldn't quite make out.

"Cut that shit out, Inuyasha." I was getting slightly irritated. "You were there for me through a lot of crap, and you're not using that 'I'm not a good friend' shit on me."

He chuckled. "I guess not."

"Let's just start this night over." I gave him a half smile. "Hey Inuyasha, how's it going?' I held out my arms so I could give him a hug, which he returned enthusiastically.

When he released me from his hold, I turned and saw Miroku smirking at me. _Sneaky bastard._

He shrugged. _It was for you own good. _Then he was pulled away by what looked like a _very _needy girl. I rolled my eyes and lightly chuckled. I guess it was just me and Inuyasha tonight. I grimaced at the thought, looking away so Inuyasha wouldn't get offended. The awkward tension was going to drive me insane. What bugged me the most was that he was completely at ease.

"Eh looks like Roku ditched. What do you want to do?" I asked timidly.

I followed his gaze towards the Ferris Wheel. Oh god, please no. "Let's get on the Ferris Wheel." Damnit all to hell and back.

The look in his eyes made me think twice about refusing. "Um, alright."

He smiled the biggest fucking smile ever. I huffed. _Why_ was he getting so happy? He had a girlfriend! He started toward the Ferris Wheel but stopped. He turned towards me and grabbed my hand. I was too shocked to pull away and he continued to lead me to the wretched ride.

/

As we waited in line for the Ferris Wheel a couple of Inuyasha's friends walked up to us.

"Hey, Yash." It was a chick. She was giving him those googly, flirty eyes. She was wearing skin tight shorts, and a low cut tank top. She had red lipstick on and her eyes were caked in eyeliner. She looked like a fucking slut clown hybrid. Another girl was with her, but she seemed a little more reserved. She gave Inuyasha a shy smile and a little wave.

"Hey, Yura." I'm guessing that's Slut's name. "Mai." He nodded to the other chick.

"So, what're doing here Yash?" She attempted a sexy voice. It sounded like cats dieing.

"I'm here with my friend, Kagome." Slut looked over at me just realizing I was there. She tried to sneer at me, but it was pathetic.

"Oh, hi." She looked me up and down. "Nice to meet you." I'm glad the feeling isn't mutual.

"Likewise." I glared at her then turned to her friend. I gave her a smile because she didn't seem all that bad.

"So, Inuyasha. Where's Kikyou?" Slut/clown hybrid thingy spoke. I was kind of glad she asked that question though because I was wondering the same thing.

"She didn't want to come." He said. But the way he said it was…odd. I stopped glaring at the clown and turned to look at Inuyasha. He had a faraway expression, and it looked like he was thinking of something bad.

I let it go. It really was none of my business. We were moving up in the line. "Well, Mai and I will be on our way. It was _really _nice seeing you, Yash." Insert stupid googly eyes and attempted sexy voice.

"Bye, Yura." He waved at Mai.

"Nice friends."

"Uh, yeah." We were almost to the front and I sighed. This was going to be the most awkward night of my life. Inuyasha looked like he was still thinking of something and I really wanted ask him what was up. I think I just might…

"What's with the face?"

"Eh?"

"What're you thinking about? Your eyes are starting to glaze over."

"Oh. It's nothing."

"But-"

"Welcome to the Ferris Wheel." Stupid Ferris Wheel guy interrupting me.

"Ladies first." Inuyasha waited for me to get on then followed after.

/

The Ferris Wheel was agony. There was awkward silence the entire time and Inuyasha still had that stupid look.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing why?"

"You've had that look since your _friend _asked you about Kikyou."

"What look?" He wasn't looking at me. He was staring at something above my head. It was pissing me off.

"That faraway look. You look like your thinking of something that makes you mad or sad. I can't figure out which one."

"I don't have a look."

"Whatever. I see you don't trust me enough to tell me. You can't even fucking look at me." I started looking around for Miroku. I wanted to leave and I wanted to leave now.

"Look, Kagome. It's not that." He finally looked at me and I froze. His amber eyes were swimming with so much emotions I wanted to melt. I couldn't even speak. "Kikyou and I are going through some things right now and I just don't know what to think."

I finally snapped out of it. "You know I'm here to talk. I'm here for you."

"You love me, don't you?"

/

_Woop cliffy! Haha I'm fucking evil. Don't worry though. I'm going to update as quickly as I can. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha! How I long to own you. I would make you my personal slave. Tehe. We would do naughty…*cough* Sorry. Excuse my fantasies._

_A/N: Let's save it til the end of the chapter. ^_^_

_/_

"You love me, don't you?"

My heart was beating a million times a second and I thought I would faint. _Speak idiot! Tell him something!_ "I-I…Yes." I looked everywhere but at him.

He lifted up my head by my chin so I could look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I was scared. Plus, I mean it doesn't even matter because your with Kikyou and you wouldn't l-like me anyway.."

"Is that what you think? That I wouldn't like you?" He laughed. I wanted to die. "Kagome, you're either blind or just stupid."

I saw red. "Excuse me?"

"I've liked you for a long time now. I can't believe you couldn't see it."

"Oh." I didn't know what to think. I couldn't even remember my fucking name.

"But we can't be together. You know that right?" My heart broke and I fought back tears. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Yeah."

"I mean don't get me wrong. I would go out with you in a heartbeat but...Kikyou." I still wasn't looking at him, but I could feel his eyes boring into me.

"I understand."

"What're you thinking? I need to know."

"I-I don't even know."

"Hey guys!" Oh my god. I could have kissed Miroku. Thank you Miroku. I love you my dear cousin. I think a hug is in order here.

"Roku!" I literally jumped on him and squeezed the life out of him. "I freaking love you! You couldn't have come at a better time." I whispered in his ear.

"Hey, Miroku." Inuyasha sounded a bit annoyed.

"You ready to go, Kaggers?" I was sill clinging on to him.

"Yes! Let's go. I'm exhausted. Bye, Yasha!" I waved to him still not looking at his face.

"I'll call you later, Kagome. We need to finish this discussion." Fuck me sideways.

"K-kay." I let Miroku lead me out of the carnival and towards the car.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked.

"I told him I loved him and he sad he liked me." I said but it was monotone.

"Congrats! So when's the wedding?" I gave Miroku one of my shut the fuck up before I castrate you glares and his eyes widened. "What?"

"He said we couldn't be together. He loves Kikyou. Not me." I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I finally let everything go.

/

After I broke down in the parking lot I had to stop Miroku from going back to give Inuyasha 'a piece of his mind.' Which meant give Inuyasha my foot up his ass. I _really _wanted Miroku to go but I wouldn't allow him to cause a scene.

When we got to my house I went straight to my room, walked over to the bed and buried my self in my Spiderman covers.

Miroku followed quietly after me. "Dude, don't even sweat it. There are…uh…plenty of other fishes in the sea?"

"Miroku."

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Kay."

/

I woke up extremely early the next day. Four thirty. It was like an unhuman hour. Everyone in the house was asleep and I quietly made my way to the kitchen. Coffee time. Sweet, sweet merciful.

Someone was sitting at the table and I jumped in surprise.

"Shit. Chill Kags." It was Souta.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" I went to get the coffee pot and started preparing my sweet escape.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "You look like shit by the way."

I looked in the mirror by the kitchen door and he was right. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from insane crying. I snorted. "Thanks."

"No probs." He was drawing. I sat down next to him and peaked over his shoulder.

"Nice." He was drawing a girl. I think it was his girlfriend.

"Thanks. So why are you all distraught?"

"Inuyasha."

"Ah. You really should give up on him, Kags. He puts you through too much." He stopped drawing to turn towards me.

"Ugh, I know but…"

"You love him."

"Yup." I sighed and got up to pour me some coffee. "You want some?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm going back up to my room to listen to some music."

"Can I join you? Everyone's going to be out for awhile."

"Sure. Why not." He started towards his room and I followed.

/

When we got to Souta's room he went to sit at his desk and I hopped on his bed. I looked around. I hadn't really been in his room since he was ten. He was fourteen now. There was various posters of different bands all over his walls and ceiling. Some of the bands I liked, some were just kid stuff.

He replaced his Spongebob sheets with plain black ones and his comforter was red and black. His dresser was covered in stickers saying crude stuff. I giggled. Crude language makes me happy.

The only things on his desk were a laptop, his iHome, and pencils and stuff for drawing. He was playing Metallica. It was some of their old stuff from the 80's. I bobbed my head along to the music.

While I was laying there I realized I really didn't know anything about Souta's life. I was so wrapped up in my shit that I didn't even bother to pay attention to Souta, and yet he paid enough attention to me to even know who Inuyasha was. Gah, I'm a selfish bitch.

"Souta?"

"Yeah."

"How's…uh…life?"

He turned towards me and gave me a weird look. Hah, he was in a spin-y chair. I love those they can go all fast and whatnot and oh yeah Souta, sorry.

"It's okay?"

"That's good…"

"Yup."

"Anything new…?"

"Okay, what's with you?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Gosh, A sister can't ask her little bro how his life is going?"

"A sister can. You can't." Ouch.

"Look Souta, I know I'm not the best sister and I feel like shit because I know that I'm so wrapped up in _me _I don't give a fuck about anyone else."

"You just barley realized that?" He let out a humorless chuckle. "Congratulations, you want a cookie?"

"I'm being serious. Cut the sarcastic crap." I snapped a little more harshly than intended. "I'm trying to apologize."

"Kags, you don't have to. I know, okay?" He got up from his twirly chair and sat next to me. "Don't worry about it. I'm dealing."

I felt fucking horrible. Souta and Rin were going through shit just like me and I didn't even glance at them. I never asked Souta or Rin how they felt about Dad. I never even called Rin to ask how she was.

I broke down. "Souta, I'm so sorry! I'm such a selfish person! I never even ask how your coping with everything. Please forgive me."

He hugged me and patted my head. "Shh. Kagome, I said it was okay. I forgive you." His words didn't make me feel better.

/

_There you go. This was a really quick update for me and it feels great! Anyway, I felt like I needed some Souta in my story and I made him older than he really is. I would appreciate reviews! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That doesn't mean I can't fantasize about him being my Rave Buddy. -turns on some Jeffree Star- Oh yeah! Take it off, take it off!_

_/_

It was six in the morning when I finally settled down and left Souta's room. Damn, I was crying a lot lately.

I went straight to my room to wake up Miroku. I was lonely and he would be gone soon. I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. I walked into my room preparing to jump on Miroku's sleeping form, when a thought struck me.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Ayame's number forgetting how early it was. I ran into the hallway towards the stairs.

"_Hu-Hullo?"_

"Ayame! We need a plan!" I as I ran to grab a journal and a pen and then settled myself onto the couch in the living room.

"_W-Wha? Kagome? Do you know how early it is?! Six, Kagome! It's six!" _

"Yeah… Sorry about that but Miroku is leaving soon! If we don't do something they'll _never _get back to their senses!"

"_What in the seven hells are you going on about?!"_

"_Miroku _and _Sango_! We _have_ to get them back together before he leaves!"

I heard Ayame sigh on the other end of the phone. _"Kagome. They aren't going to listen to reason. Especially Sango. You know how she felt when Miroku left. She was devastated. She's stubborn and she has made up her mind. There is no going back when she has decided."_

"I know! But we have to do _something!_ You and I both know they are meant for each other! They are, _were _the perfect couple. It was almost sickening how much they loved each other." I snorted.

"_Kags, there is _nothing_ we can do."_

"I thought you would support me, Aya! You know they still love each other. You can see it in their eyes. They're fucking soul mates for crying out loud! They're just too stupid to realize it." I huffed. Why wasn't Ayame agreeing? I mean it was obvious!

"_I know that but what are we supposed to do? Nothing will get through to them! We could maybe convince Miroku, but _Sango _is going to be the difficult one."_

"Well, damnit she's been my best friend since forever! I'm sure I can get through to her some way…"

Another sigh. _"Even though I think it's a waste of time, I'm not letting you do this alone. I'm in."_

"Yes! Thank you, Aya!"

"_Whatever, we can plan later. I would like to get _some _sleep. Bye."_ I scowled at the phone. She hung up on me! How rude.

/

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked Miroku while going through the necklaces that were hung on a hook on my wall.

"Um, I don't know. Skate park?" He was picking at some lent on my Spiderman cover.

"Nah. I'm not up to skating today."

"What?! You're _always _up to skating."

"Well, I'm just not in the mood. Sheesh, calm down Roku. It's not the end of the world." I rolled my eyes and picked out my necklace with my black and white guitar picks. It was trippy. It was like see through and it had stars all over it.

"Well it should be. You always skate. Even when you got you're motorcycle. Ah, what a beauty." I ignored him.

"Let's take a ride on my motorcycle!"

"Fine, but I get to drive."

"Meh, whatever."

/

We ended up at the Rock Bottom Café. That was our main hangout spot when Miroku lived here. All of our friends hung out there.

"Let's take a window seat so I can watch my baby." I said as we walked into the café.

"No one's going to fuck with your motorcycle, Kagome." Miroku said but sat at a table by the window, anyway.

"They better not. I'll drop kick their ass." I grabbed the menu and browsed around. Even though I already knew what I was going to get. I'll just humor it. Yes, I'll humor the menu. Don't judge me.

Miroku snorted. "I don't doubt it."

We ordered and then looked around to see who was there. One specific person caught my attention. My heart stopped.

Kouga.

"Miroku! Look!"

"What?"

"It's Kouga!" He turned to look at him. "No don't look!"

"You just told me to!"

"It's going to draw attention." I grabbed one of the menus and ducked behind it. I was shaking and my breathing was short. My heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest.

I hadn't seen Kouga since we had broken up. I didn't know I would react this strongly. At that moment I realized I still had feelings for him.

"Kagome? Kagome relax!" Miroku grabbed the menu and took one of my hands. "You're crying."

I felt a tear go down my cheek. He was right. I wiped them away. "I'm okay now." I reassured and took my hand back.

I turned to take another look at Kouga and my jaw dropped. Was that Inuyasha sitting next to him?! I think he like felt me gawking at him and he turned towards me. He smiled brightly and waved at me. I hesitantly waved back. Kouga followed Inuyasha's gaze and our eyes met.

I felt a shock go through me. Kouga stared at me with wide eyes. Inuyasha gazed back and forth at us in confusion. Miroku put his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him. His eyes had darkened and a glare was fixed on Kouga.

Kouga stood and Miroku took a protective stance in front of me. "No, Miroku it's fine." I stood and walked around him. "Hello Kouga." I gave him a small smile then looked around. Only a few people were glancing but it was enough to make me feel in the spotlight. "I think we should do this somewhere else, yes?" I was being surprisingly calm. On the outside I looked fine. On the inside emotions were roaring.

"Uh, yeah. My place?" He looked nervous.

"I don't think-" Miroku started.

"Miroku. Please." I gave him a pleading look.

"Fine, but only if I can come along." The look he gave me said he had already made up his mind so I didn't fight back.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha asked. He was now standing beside Kouga.

"Dude, it's a lot to take in." Miroku said. "We'll meet you at your house, Kouga" His tone was _different._ I know Miroku loathed him.

"Yeah alright." Kouga still looked like he was in shock. "I think Inuyasha better come along."

I almost laughed. Having Inuyasha there would only worsen everything. When Kouga found out what was going on between us he would freak. When Inuyasha found out that Kouga was the ex I found messing with another girl, he'd be enraged.

"I agree." Miroku stated.

"I don't. It would only make things more complicated."

"Why is that?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha nodded showing he was thinking the same thing.

"Whatever. Bring him." It would be better to have them explode in private then at my favorite restaurant.

/

_Hmm, yup. Kouga. He's hot. He's my favorite so…there he is! Ah, review?_

_Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my cousin Kassandra. She wouldn't stop bugging me to update. _Apparently _she's a very impatient person. Hehe I lovers you, cousin! (:_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Nah. Still don't own it._

_/_

I let Miroku drive because I was a nervous wreck. I was clinging onto to him when we stopped at Kouga's house. His car was in the driveway so that meant him and Inuyasha had beat us there.

Disturbed was blasting through one of the windows on the second story. Ah, so many nights I snuck into that window…

"Kagome?" Miroku was looking back at me.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to do this, you know. I can just kick Kouga's ass and then we can go." His eyes hardened. Miroku _really _didn't like Kouga.

"No, we're going. Come on." I released Miroku and got off my motorcycle. I waited for Miroku to get off and we walked to the front door together. I rolled my eyes. There would be no point in knocking. They wouldn't hear it. I twisted the knob and the door opened. I guess Kouga had left it open on purpose.

I looked around to check if his parentals were home. They weren't so I headed to the stairs, Miroku followed after me.

When I got to Kouga's door I took a deep breath and opened it. Kouga was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and Inuyasha was sitting at Kouga's desk on the computer. Alerted at our presence Kouga sat up and signaled Inuyasha to turn down the music. "Hey."

"Alright," Everyone turned their attention to Miroku the wise. Feel free to roll your eyes. Hey, that rhymed! "I think Inuyasha and Kagome should talk first. So she can fill him in to what's going on. I'm sure you're confused, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Hold up." I said. "Like I'm going to leave you here alone with Kouga." I semi-glared at Miroku. I was still kind of protective over the dumb oaf.

"It's alright, Kags." Kouga said. I almost told him not to call me Kags but I bit my tongue. Instead I just nodded and motioned for Inuyasha to follow me outside the room.

/

Inuyasha and I sat at the top of the stairs. That way I would still be earshot to Kouga's room.

"So, I guess this isn't a good time to talk about last night?" He asked. I almost groaned. I had completely forgotten. I felt my face heat up.

"Not at all."

He nodded. "So how do you know Kouga?"

"Erm, how do _you _know Kouga?" I asked stalling his reaction.

He looked at me suspiciously but answered anyway. "He's my best friend. He moved to my school about a year ago." I had the sudden urge to launch my self off the steps…Nah, I'll save that for a rainy day.

"Ah, so that's where he went…" I thought aloud. He had moved shortly after we had broken up. I had no clue why or to where.

"Yeah…So, how do you know him?"

I really didn't want to risk ruining their friendship over me, but I had to tell him. "Okay, promise me you won't freak. You met Kouga before me. You are _best _friends. What happened was in the past."

He look way more confused then before. "Why…?"

I sighed. "Remember the boyfriend I caught cheating on me…?"

"Yes…" His eyes darkened a shade. Oh shit.

"Well…It was Kouga."

Inuyasha stood up and started heading towards Kouga's room. "I'm going to kill him!" He growled.

"If you lay a finger on him I will _never _speak to you again!" I shouted. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. I went to the door and stood in front if it. He looked at me in shock.

"_What?_ He cheated on you!"

"Listen to me, Inuyasha. He's your best friend. I will not let you ruin that!" And I would be damned if _anyone_ hurt Kouga. "We are going back into that room and you will not say a thing. I will explain to Kouga what is or isn't going on between you and me, and then me and Kouga will talk out what happened before we broke up." My tone was harsh. I never imagined speaking to Inuyasha this way. I couldn't help it.

I waited for him to show me a sign that he wasn't going to do any bodily harm to anyone and then opened Kouga's door. He was still sitting on his bed and Miroku was leaning against the desk glaring into space. "Okay!" I said in false cheerfulness. I went to go sit next to Kouga which turned Inuyasha's _and _Miroku's glare to me. I glared right back.

"Kouga knows about you and Inuyasha." Miroku said. "I told him."

That's when I noticed Kouga's eyes on Inuyasha. He had _that _look. He got it when he saw another guy trying to flirt with me. "Then you know there is nothing going on between us, right Kouga?"

His expression softened when he looked at me. "Yes." He grabbed my hand and I felt that familiar electric shock, that I only felt when he touched me. "We need to talk about what happened that day. What you saw wasn't what you thought."

"Yeah right." Miroku snorted.

Inuyasha was glaring at mine and Kouga's intertwined hands.

"Miroku. Inuyasha. I think you should leave Kouga and I to talk." I said.

"No fucking way!" Miroku and Inuyasha shouted at the same time.

I stood up. "I wasn't fucking asking! _Go_!" I pointed at the door. Miroku grumbled something unintelligible and then left. Inuyasha looked like he was going to stand his ground. "Please, Inuyasha?" He stormed out. God, what the fuck was he so bitchy about.

"Kagome, let me explain to you what happened that day." His eyes were pleading. I nodded. "Megumi had been pining after me for months. What you saw was her throwing herself at me. Not making out. You have to know that I would _never _do something like that to you. I loved you more than anything. I still do." He had the most sincere look in his eyes. I always knew when he was lying and right now he was telling the truth.

I wanted to cry. If I had let him explain himself instead of jumping to conclusions we would probably still be together. "I-I'm sorry I wouldn't talk to you. I should've let you explain. I was just so hurt."

"I know you were and it killed me." He moved closer to me and I leaned into him. "I want another chance. I want us to be together again."

There was pounding on the door and Miroku's voice sounded on the other side. "We have to go, Kags!"

"Can't you wait for just a second?!" I shouted back. Was he like eavesdropping or something?

"No! We _have _to go." He opened the door. Inuyasha was standing beside him with a very unfamiliar look plastered on his face. "_Now._" When Miroku used that tone I knew better than to protest.

I sighed and gave Kouga an apologetic look. "Can we meet up tomorrow? I really want to continue this conversation."

Hope flashed in his eyes. "Of course! I'll pick you up around 2?"

I smiled and nodded then quickly pecked his cheek. All three boys faces were in shock. "Let's go Miroku."

"I'm going to call you later, Kagome." Inuyasha said before we walked out. "We still need to talk about last night."

/

_Dun dun dun! Will Kouga and Kagome get back together?! What will Inuyasha think of the cheek kiss?! Will you ever find out what Kikyou did to piss off Rin?! Find out next time on _A Love Catastrophe!

_Reviews are appreciated._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Ah, well you know…_

_**Read**__: Don't hate me!! I knooow it's been forever and like a week…I have a good reason though. The word that sends chills down any teenager's spine…__**School!**__ Dun dun dun! Hah, okay I'm really sorry. The little update on my page will get deeper into details so yeah! Enjoy this chapter._

_/_

I was silent the rest of the day. There was a lot on my plate, I didn't think I could take it in all at once. I needed a while to think.

My phone rang and I didn't have to look at the caller I.D. to know who it was. Inuyasha was always true to his word.

"Hello?"

"_Can I come in?"_

"Eh?"

"_I'm outside your window…"_

"Ah. Let me open it." I hung up my phone and walked over to window. I drew back the curtains and was met with beautiful amber irises. I unhooked the latch and stepped back.

Inuyasha slid the window open and jumped into my room. Miroku was currently downstairs in the kitchen helping my mother dearest with dinner. Isn't he sweet? I hope you guys can comprehend sarcasm.

I sat at my desk and pointed him to my bed. Not in a suggestive manner, mind you. He nodded and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Inuyasha?" I asked. I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, though.

"You like me, right?"

"A lot." It's not like I could hide it now. Might as well be honest.

"I'm still with Kikyou." He said.

"I know." Why was he discussing obvious things?

"I'm really confused now." He had that same expression as yesterday…The one I couldn't quite decipher.

"How so?"

"You love Kouga." His words rang in my ear, because until I had heard them aloud I wasn't sure.

"…Yes."

"I see." The unknown expression turned into a complete blank one. "So you'll be getting back with him then?

Something in his tone really pissed me off. "I really don't think that's any of your business. You're here to talk about _us._ Not Kouga and I."

"Really? So the fact that I've been her for you through all this shit means nothing to you? I mean nothing to you?!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Inuyasha! Your drama isn't wanted. So what if I do get back with Kouga?!"

"What about us?"

"What about us! There _is no _us! You're with _Kikyou_, remember?" Her name left my lips in disdain. I started pacing.

"Yeah, I remember…"

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Why are you getting so, so _jealous._" I stopped in front of him, my stance was tense waiting for his answer.

He stood and took a step closer to me, his eyes bore into mine. "I think I might be falling in love with you." I faltered. His tone was so serious. It made me shiver. He started leaning forward, but I stepped back.

What the hell? I wasn't having it.

"It doesn't matter if you think you might be falling in love with me, Inuyasha. You have someone. Someone you obviously don't want to let go of." I opened the bedroom door. "I refuse to be your 'girl on the side'. I think you should leave now."

He went without a word.

/

I was awoken the next morning by Miroku's freakishly loud snoring. I smirked evilly. I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it _hard._ He didn't stir. I snorted. That was so Miroku.

I was in for a long day. I knew Kouga was coming to pick me up later and I still wasn't mentally prepared for the conversation I knew we'd be having.

I decided to get ready. After I got out of the shower I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed down stairs. My stomach was grumbling and I needed food.

My mother was sitting at the table drinking coffee. I ignored her like every day. I poured myself a cup of coffee and grabbed some cereal. I went into the living room. I'd rather not sit at the table. My mother and I have conversations that lead to fighting. We both go out of our way to avoid that.

I pondered on my situation as I munched on my cereal's crunchy goodness. I really did love Kouga. He was the first guy I ever loved and we went through a lot together. I just wasn't sure if I could be with him again.

Even if what I saw wasn't true, the feeling of it _hurt,_ badly. I wasn't sure if I would be able to go through that kind of pain. Even though he said he would never hurt me, could I trust in that?

My head was pounding, I had no clue what I was going to do. Inuyasha's voice was in my mind, _I think I might be falling in love with you.._

Where the hell had _that _come from? Who the fuck does he think he is, telling me that?

I had to completely ignore the way my heart would stop every time I thought of it.

He _thinks. _I _know _I'm falling in love with him. Stupid prick. He's everything I've ever wanted and probably the only thing I ever will want. I know that. I've known for a while…

Then why was I having so much trouble deciding between the two? I loved Kouga but that was the past. I had moved on…At least I thought I had. When I reunited with him yesterday I fell in love all over again.

I was torn between the love I _craved_ and the love I _missed_.

What a mess.

I looked at the clock. 1:09. Had I really been sitting here thinking for that long?

I went upstairs searching for my cousin and found him sprawled across my bed staring up at the ceiling. I went to lay down and laid my head on his stomach. "Roku?"

"Hm?" He was detached.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. It was more out of concern than curiosity.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Don't lie to me. I was sitting in the living room all morning and you didn't go in once to bug me." I teased. "What's eating you?"

"You just looked really deep in thought. I didn't want to interrupt you." I couldn't see his face but I knew he was frowning.

I sighed heavily. I wasn't going to get anything out of him. I decided to let it go and bug him about it later while he was trying to sleep. The thought made me smirk.

My phone went off and I lazily rolled of my bed onto the floor and crawled over to my desk to get it.

"Hello?"

"_It's me. I'm out side your house…" _Kouga.

"Why didn't you just knock, silly?"

"_I wasn't sure if I'd be welcomed in."_

"Nonsense!" I stood up and turned. Miroku was sitting up and glaring at my phone. 'Behave.' He just rolled his eyes and fell back into my mountain of pillows. "I'll open the door for you."

"_Kay."_

I hung up and hurried downstairs. There was no sign of my mother anywhere and music was coming from Souta's room. He wouldn't bother me. Miroku might be a problem, though.

I opened my front door and smiled. Kouga smiled back sheepishly. I moved aside to let him in.

"Hey, Kouga." I closed the door behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He returned the embrace.

"Hey." He breathed. We stayed in that position for more than a minute. I couldn't seem to let go.

I finally released him but grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's sit down." I led him into the living room and sat on the couch. "First, I want you to know that I'm still indecisive." I squeezed his hand.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I love you, Kouga." He beamed.

"I love you too, Kagome." I already knew that. "You don't seem happy…"

"Don't get me wrong, Kouga. When I learned that everything was just a misunderstanding, I couldn't have felt happier but…"

"But?"

"I hadn't really been expecting this. To tell you the truth I hadn't thought about you in a while." The look on his face made me wish I had worded that differently. "I mean, I had moved on. I was over it."

"I could have only expected that much." He muttered miserably.

"Although, when I saw you yesterday it was like…everything being brought back. All my suppressed feelings resurfaced and I realized I'd never gotten over you at all."

He looked at me in surprise. "So where does that put us? You know I love you, Kagome and I would do anything to have you back."

"Yes, I know that but you have to understand, I'm put in a really awkward position right know, especially since you and Inuyasha are best friends."

"I figured he would be involved in this." He sighed. He looked hesitant and I knew what he was about to ask me. "Do you…love him?"

"Yes." His face fell.

"I'd never thought the day would come where I had to compete with my best friend for the girl I loved." He said more to himself then me.

"There will be no competing. You and Inuyasha are best friends. I don't want to be the cause of that bond being severed."

"You really love him, though?" He asked again.

I nodded.

"Then there will be competing. There is nothing anyone can do to prevent that." He squeezed my hand. "How does Inuyasha feel about you…? I mean he _does _have a girlfriend."

"Who happens to be my cousin." I sighed.

"Really?" He shook his head. "This is way more complicated then I thought."

"Inuyasha says he _thinks _he's falling in love with me." I resisted the urge to huff. _Thinks._

Kouga snorted. "He _thinks_? Kagome, I _know _I love you." I suddenly remembered my thoughts from this morning and chuckled.

"I love you too."

"Then why are we not together?" He asked in a pleading tone.

Because I love Inuyasha. "It's not that simple, Kouga. Give me some time to figure things out, alright?"

He nodded, a pained expression on his face. I leaned in and touched his lips with mine. We stayed there for a few seconds before I pulled back. It was like a jolt. Something that had been in me that died long ago was reawakened.

"Can I stay for a while?" He asked tentatively. "I've really missed you."

"Of course." I smiled.

He leaned back and opened his arms. I nestled against his chest and we sat there comfortable in each other's presence.

I still didn't know what I was going to do but at that moment my thought's were wavering in Kouga's favor.

/

_Hm I have a feeling most of you aren't going to enjoy this chapter… Ah, well I love me some Kouga! And this chapter is exceptionally longer than my others…^-^_

_Reviews are _greatly _appreciated._


End file.
